Battle of the Band
Battle of the Band is the eleventh episode of season 1. Plot The episode starts with Mrs. Fowl reminding everyone about the talent show coming up on Friday. Meanwhile at lunch, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen discuss their performance plans for the talent show. Carl wants to blow nose bubbles, Sheen wants to spit water, and Jimmy wants to do Algebra in Latin. Cindy and Libby tell Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen about the act their going to do. They're doing a river stomp dance. Jimmy sees a band poster on the wall, and says that his "band" is going to play at the talent show. The next day, Jimmy forms a band with Carl and Sheen, using some instruments that Jimmy recently invented, which plays the music that whoever's players are thinking of. They decide to come up with a name. Jimmy wants the band to be called "The Science Kings," Sheen wants to do "The Mighty Deciples of Ultra Lord," and Carl wants to do one that has to do with llamas. Jimmy decides to mix those names together, and so the band gets to be called "The Llama Lords of Science." Then they perform a song, which almost everyone at the Linneburgh Elementary School comes to see. Jimmy decides he wants to change the bands name. He wants to rename it "The Jimmy Neutron Experience," Carl wants to change it to "The Carl Wheezer Project," and Sheen wants to change it to "Sheen And The Sheenettes." Soon, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen start arguing over who gets to do a solo at the show. Sheen wants to do a base solo, Carl wants to do a drum solo, but Jimmy says that if anyone's going to do a solo, it's going to be him. This results into a big fight. On the night of the talent show, the argument continues. Sheen loses his temper, and throws the instruments out the window, destroying them. Then everyone realizes how mean they've been being to each other. Then they're supposed to go next in the show, but then they decide to something else, since they're instruments have been destroyed. They're new act is Carl blowing a really big snot bubble by using his inhaler and blowing. Soon, the bubble gets so big, Carl begins to levitate as Jimmy and Sheen grab onto his ankles. Soon the bubble pops, and snot covers the screen completely. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen end up coming in 8th Place, while Cindy and Libby, on the other hand, had came in 1st Place. Not wanting to give up, Jimmy says that The Llama Lords of Science will reunite. Trivia *"The Jimmy Neutron Experience" is a parody of "The Jimi Hendrix Experience". *In the scene where Jimmy says "If anyone's gonna have a solo, it's gonna be me.," he is referring to a song by *NSYNC called "It's Gonna Be Me." *The band poster in the cafeteria that inspires Jimmy to start a band is a parody of *NSYNC, considering the band on the poster is called "Outta Sync." This is because *NSYNC is pronounced "in sink." *The title card of this episode is in the style of the Beatles logo, with its characteristic hanging T. Quotes :Carl: I wrote a love song.. :Jimmy: Is it about llamas?! :Carl: NO! (gets quiet) Yes. :Sheen: Hey! Hey! What is this? I specifically requested dolphin-safe donuts! I refuse to perform until all of my ridiculous demands are satisfied! :Sheen: Oh, man! Did they ever make a mistake! With our power chords and phat beats, they're gonna wish they never-I mean ... hey, wait a minute! We don't have a rock band! :Carl: Yeah, we don't even play any instruments. :Sheen: Or have any discernable abilities. :Sheen: I want a documentary tracing my amazing rise to fame while revealing several humiliating skeletons in my closet! :Judy: Oh that was good, but I think Jimmy and his friends will be even better. :Hugh: They better be. I paid $125 for these tickets! :Judy: Hugh, this is a free school function. :Hugh: Oohhhh! Darn scalpers! Category:Episodes